


we lost the summer. | TXT

by RayGryffin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Comfort/Angst, Confused Choi Yeonjun, F/M, Kang Taehyun Needs A Hug, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Possible Character Death, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Seo Changbin Being an Idiot, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, changbin and yeonjun being cousins, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayGryffin/pseuds/RayGryffin
Summary: "What was so great about the lives we left behind anyways?"Five friends decide to kick-start their summer with a road trip to a camp in the woods. They stop at a diner to grab a bite and leave with some company.Just as Yeonjun thinks he and Soobin are getting closer, a nightmarish event takes place.Three out of the five boys disappear and everybody thinks they ran away, but the other two know they got kidnapped. Now it's up to Yeonjun and Taehyun to get the others back, even if that means they die while trying to do so.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kang Taehyun/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	1. P r o l o g u e

_July 2171, Imperial Japan_

_Dear Hwa-young,_

_Remember how we used to pen each other letters like these when you moved to England for your higher studies? Or when you'd leave small post-its the days I pulled all-nighters when I had an exam? Nostalgia always gets me. I loved you. And I love you so much, from every iota in me. I care for you so much._

_You don't how much I yearned for you to just reach out to me, but that day never came. I thought about even when you shut me out. I know I made stupid decisions which put our lives in crossfire. I spent endless nights crying and thinking about us. I wondered if I ever crossed your mind, even for a moment. But I guess you didn't. And I had to stop myself; from being trapped in this labyrinth of woe. So I had to let go, slowly. It was the hardest pill to swallow._

_But I need you to do this. You can hate me, but not my little one, Yeonjun. So, my last wish is for you and to take care of Yeonjun as your own. Shower him with all the love in the world to compensate for what I couldn't do. I know this is too much to ask for, but please, do it. I love you, always._

_Your sister,_ _Jang-Mi_

A few words smudged from the tears streaming down Hwayoung's face as she folded the letter and pulled out a thick sheet from the envelope which read 'In the Loving Memory of Choi Jang-Mi and Choi Hye-jun.'

She heard from her sister for the first time in three years. Hwayoung resented her sister and her sister's fiancé for what they did to cause a drift between both the sisters, yet she did not loathe them that she wished their death. 

Her trembling hands put away the letter and the funeral invitation. She sauntered to the nursery and stood next to the crib. Ten-months-old Yeonjun curled into a ball next to eleven-months-old Changbin, the cousin Jang-Mi never knew Yeonjun had.

Sniffling and quivering, she clasped her hands together, shut her eyes softly and whispered, " _I promise."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of the summary from 
> 
> [dreamer from tumblr](https://lookhow-theyshine-foryou.tumblr.com/post/188017011734/you-are-the-universe-and-just-by-looking-at)


	2. hopes.

_22_ _nd_ _June, 2088_

_-14:23 p.m._

Yeonjun had to run.

While dashing through the dark sinister woods, the only thought that played in his head over and over again is that _he had to run for his life._

He knew one wrong move and that would be the end of everything.

His panting increased and his breathing was ragged. He stopped and turned around. The mist clouded his vision. He looked around for the others. It hit him at that moment. They must be dead.

 _I am lost, and I’m gonna die alone._ He could feel _their_ footsteps coming close. The raven head turned and peered into the forest, the woods gazing back like a black dizzying void. He got up slowly, trying not to be conspicuous, and dashed into the woods.

The footsteps followed his pace. The clicks of the footsteps made his adrenaline rush but his legs wouldn’t cooperate. His legs gave in and he fell onto the ground.

The gun pressed behind his head. And the trigger went off.

“GAME OVER.”

Yeonjun slid the VR headset off his face.

“Geez, that was tough,” He mumbled seeing the others outside his VR pod munching on some snacks.

“Let’s go see the score leader board!” Beomgyu rushed outside. The boy was pretty confident he stood second, if not first.

“Jesus, come on, it’s so obvious Yeonjun won. He died last.” Huening Kai sighed, knowing he lost the bet and had to upload a video of himself doing the chicken dance on the school Facebook page.

All five boys walked outside and took a look at the scores. Of course, Yeonjun won.

Soobin took out his phone, “Kai, you know what to do, right?” He teased. Taehyun and Beomgyu hid behind Soobin. They didn’t want to ruin anything; they just wanted to enjoy the show.

Just as Kai was about to start his performance, a group of teens came in; a group from their school.

“Dude, they’re from our school,” Beomgyu whisper-yelled.

Taehyun just shrugged, “So what’s the problem?”

“Um, the thing is the tall guy in the middle happens to be my brother’s friend. If he sees us, he’s gonna tell my brother we bunked school, and man, I’m toast!”

“Oh come on, today was the last day, who cares?” Soobin said. “I know those people, we meet basketball during practice.”

“Soobin and Yeonjun, your parents aren’t even in the country. But ours are here. So let’s get the hell outta here.”

Beomgyu’s whiny behavior compelled them to leave. They all decided to go home after being in the VR arcade since 8 in the morning and to meet tomorrow. It’s easy, adults never question you; just scan your passing on the white guardroids standing at the entrance and then they display a “welcome” message.

They boys walked out as a guardroid thanked them, asking to visit the arcade soon. Beomgyu patted the guardroid, irritated by its animatronicaly annoying voice. They all decided to meet the next day, giving a start to their never ending summer. Yeonjun was ready to walk back home when he felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned back, seeing Soobin leaning against his car. “My car?”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Yeonjun slipped in the seat and snatched the Molang plushie resting on the dashboard and placed it on his lap. As soon as the engine roared to life, he sank into his seat. Soobin turned on the radio.

_“Wash your hands as if you’ve just cut up some jalapenos and want to put in your contacts next. The only way that we will come out of this, and save as many precious lives as we possibly can, is if we care for each other. Know that your actions create hope._

_Stay home._

_Be careful._

_And above all, take care of each other.”_

The RJ’s voice was replaced by a ukulele playing. Soobin let out a stretched ‘uh…’ “What was that about?”

“Haven’t you heard about it?” Yeonjun shifted in his seat,” There’s some sort of, dunno exactly, epidemic-thingy in Oceania and everyone’s panicking and stalking toilet paper and sanitizer like John.”

“Who’s John?”

“Oh, the guy in grade 3 math worksheets who buys 50 toilet rolls and 100 watermelons.”

“Right,” Soobin pulled the car on the side of the road, “I should start reading the news and we’re at your place.”

Yeonjun turned. They were at ‘home-sweet-home’. He kept the Molang plushie back on the dashboard. “Geez, home already?”

“Yup. Go home now and don’t be late tomorrow.” Saying that Soobin patted Yeonjun’s cheeks while the latter got out of the car and slung his backpack over his shoulders. Yeonjun drowsily muttered something incomprehensible and walked inside the apartment.

Yeonjun trudged up the stairs and pushed open the door. _Changbin is probably home,_ he thought to himself after he heard the shower turn on. He made his way to the kitchen to find cut vegetables, meaning they would be having salad for lunch. He garnished it a little, as he would do for everything and set the table. They were used to having plain meals (like ramen) as Yeonjun’s aunt and uncle, whom he addressed as Mom and Dad, were often never home due to frequent business trips

“You can go now.”

Yeonjun turned around to find his cousin – Changbin – drying his wet hair, smoothing his blonde highlights. He raised his eye and walked past the latter.

After a soothing shower, he walked to the dining room with his black hair bundled up in a towel. Changbin had set up the table and was scrolling through his phone. Hearing Yeonjun approaching him, the latter looked up and gave Yeonjun his infamous ‘bad-boy’ smile.

“Your Majesty, shall we begin our meal?” He said, coating his tone with honey.

“Shut up and start already.”

“Mom and Dad won’t be visiting us this year,” Changbin stuffed some lettuce in his mouth, “So what are your plans for the summer?”

“Just with the boys. We’re going to the new arcade tomorrow. Wanna join? Felix, Jisung, and Hyunjin can tag along too.”

Yeonjun couldn’t help ask. He knew that his friends hated Changbin and his group, yet, Yeonjun like always, tried to bring them together; in hopes to mend his long-forgotten friendship with Changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, so here's the first chapter! It'd be great if you'd hit Kudos and maybe leave a comment as well!


	3. mayhem at the arcade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an amazing way to kick start summer, right? Hanging out with friends at a newly opened arcade down the alley. Yet, things have just taken a turn.

_ June 2188, Imperial Japan _

_ -19:31 p.m. _

Yeonjun pulled himself from the ground and turned on the lights.  _ Just wasted the entire day on your phone, that’s so productive, Yeonjun. _

Apart from going to work in the morning, he wailed the entire day sprawled on his sheets.

He went to the kitchen and found his brother yelling into the headset.  _ What an imbecile, he’s not the only one in the house. _

Yeonjun opened the cupboard and dug into the depths of the cupboard till he found a filler snack. He broke peanuts on the marble slab the cacophony of buzzing resounded in the house. “ _ Answer,”  _ he mumbled and walked to the drawing room where the interface’s speaker was placed.

“ _ Hyung, would you take a look at the fucking time?” _

“Refrain from cursing in my household, Taehyun” Yeonjun deadpanned and looked at the time. Seven thirty-five.  _ Merlin, when will I ever learn? _

He got ready with whatever his hands grabbed from that abomination of a closet. He stepped in front of the mirror and smoothed the creases from his plain gray t-shirt.  _ Still handsome. _

✧･ﾟ : * ✧･ﾟ :*  *: ･ﾟ✧ *: ･ﾟ✧

Yeonjun left his bicycle next to a light pole and walked inside the dimly-lit arcade and brought his wrist to the scanner outside the dingy building.

YEON-JUN CHOI, DATE: 2188/06/23, LOCATION: IMPERIAL JAPAN, SHIBUYA, DISTRICT 12, PIN NO. XXXX, CONFIRM: YES/NO

Yeonjun confirmed his transaction and collected his tickets and game card and walked in further, navigating his way through the alien halls.

“Oh hail, his majesty King Yeonjun is finally here!” Kai stood next to a claw machine, away from the other boys, like he was for Yeonjun to come. Apart from their group, no one was in the arcade. The android greeted Yeonjun and walked back to the desk where all the fun items were kept.

“Shut up, Huening. Where’s Soobin?”

“He is in my pocket.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and went to the others with Kai following him, their shuffling footsteps and little whispers creating a cacophony among the silence of the arcade.

Soobin, standing adjacent to Yeonjun, waved, his lips forming a little smile as the latter waved back. His hands were sweaty, breath rugged and heart beat faster.

“Dude, you can literally see the flowers around them,” Taehyun spoke breaking their reverie.

Hearing that comment left both the boys flustered like a pomegranate.

✧･ﾟ : * ✧･ﾟ :*  *: ･ﾟ✧ *: ･ﾟ✧

“Psst, Yeonjun!”

Yeonjun drained his coffee cup and placed it aside.  _ What? _

“Someone’s joining our chatroom.” Yeonjun peered into the screen and sighed, “Can’t we make it private or something? I don’t want them to see the memes I sent.”

“This  _ is  _ a public server. Go ahead, write something.” Soobin coaxed Yeonjun and the latter stuck his tongue out and typed something.

_ Yeonjun: Yo _

_ Soobin: Hi Brendon _

_ Brendon: I see you. _

_ Yeonjun: I do not comprehend _

_ Brendon: I have been seeing you for the past few weeks _

_ Soobin: What the hell is wrong with you? _

_ Brendon: (pic) _

He sent a picture. It was blurred, fluffy, and green.

_ Brendon: This is where I am hiding. Guess _

Both of the boys shrugged. Someone was playing a really, pathetic prank on them. And it wasn’t even funny.

_ Soobin: a green plushy? _

_ Brendon: you think like a kid _

_ Yeonjun: a cloud? _

_ Brendon: put your thinking caps on dimwits _

“I can’t believe this stalker is now lecturing us.” Soobin snorted.

_ Yeonnie: is it a bush? _

_ Brendon: yup u got it _

Not funny. At. All.

_ Brendon: Can you see me? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have it - a POV from our protagonist!  
> Don't be a silent reader! It'd be great to hear what you guys think about the story and the characters


	4. encounter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter gives them an oblivious hindsight of what fate awaits them.

_ June, 2188 _

_ -20:47 p.m. _

Yeonjun. Never. Ever. Panicked.

It was the summer of ‘81 when he was just ten. He had gone to the pool with his family. It was full, mostly with teenagers, chattering, playing volleyball, or doing reckless stuff. He and Changbin saw one of the big boys doing somersaults and diving in the restricted section of the pool. Changbin, of course, was fascinated, his umber eyes trailing each movement and moved forward with a languid pace. He liked acting cool like the big boys. He turned and asked his brother to join him but Yeonjun denied saying, ‘Mom’s gonna get mad.’

Without responding, leaving his little brother grunting to come back, Changbin dived.

The catch: Changbin didn’t know how to swim.

Dread filled Yeonjun as a chill ran through his spine, not able to respond to his cousin’s frantic yells of help. He stood there frozen until his dark from the periphery of his eyes diffused across his sight. The last thing he remembered from that trip was waking up in the hospital next to his unconscious brother.

That same dread took over him.

Soobin gripped his shoulders and shook the older out of his terror.

“Calm down Jun, it’s just a nasty prank. We can go out and check –“

“No! No, no, no, please don’t do this. What if someone is lurking outside? Please, Soobin, don’t make me do this.” His voice cracked and tears welled up in his eyes.

Soobin’s eyes widened seeing Yeonjun so shaken up. He lifted his hand to wipe Yeonjun’s tears. Yeonjun’s sniffles subsided and Soobin whispered, “Follow me. I promise no one’s gonna hurt you.”

He tugged Yeonjun along and they strolled to the back entrance of the arcade. The hinges squeaked when Soobin pushed open the door. They stepped outside to be greeted by tranquil silence and the chirping of crickets. Yeonjun’s gaze was downcast. There was no way he was going to look at the bushes.

Soobin kept a hard gaze. He was always the dauntless one or at least tried to be.

He slowly let go of Yeonjun and stepped forward, towards the bushes. He turned back and gave Yeonjun an affirmative nod and stepped forward.

He sauntered into the darkness. There was something about the dark that charmed Soobin. The way the dark shuns everything that he doesn’t want to see. Just the Moon, stars, and him. He always liked the night.

A tug on his sleeve pulled him out of his reverie. Thinking it was Yeonjun, he snapped around and eyes met a pair of hooded grey eyes looking back at him.

✧･ﾟ : * ✧･ﾟ :*  *: ･ﾟ✧ *: ･ﾟ✧

_ I’m gonna die alone. _

A quivering Yeonjun thought while standing at the back entrance of the arcade, the deafening silence compelling him to sit on the bench and huddle closer to the streetlight. Soobin’s scent of  _ mint chocolate  _ and  _ vanilla _ grew faint away, making him tense.

“Soobin?”

His voice faded into the darkness only illuminated by the moon and the streetlight. Shakily, he got up and staggered to the path Soobin took. He turned on his phone’s flashlight as it got darker, and darker, and darker…

“Ow! You pulled my hair!”

He ran in the direction of Soobin’s shrills. Someone pinned him to the ground and held something that glinted – a dagger – and gave him repeated blows but Soobin blocked him with feeble strikes.

_ What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?  _

“What the hell is going on?” Yeonjun turned around and saw Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai watching the scene unfurl in terror. Taehyun walked up the person attacking Soobin and pulled him up. The person paused for a minute, seeing five people in front of him

But before they could tackle him, the guy wriggled out of Taehyun’s hold and ran into the night. Soobin scrunched his face in pain and let out a little  _ ouch! _ He looked at his hand and let out a long sigh.

“Look at this,” he showed his right hand, “Fighting with him made my nail polish chipped.”


	5. rollercoaster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest listening to Rollercoaster by Bleachers in the second half of the chapter. Although, I do enjoy roller coaster by TXT, I felt this one matched the theme more. Anywayyyys...

June 26, 1:03 p.m.

Clad in his yellow-sleeved letterman jacket and placing his guitar on the chair beside him, Yeonjun waited for Beomgyu to finish changing. Soobin called everyone asking them to meet at _'Stay Gold'_ Café, where Yeonjun and Beomgyu worked as guitarists. The boy had some exciting piece of information to share with all. The bell rang, and in came Taehyun and Huening Kai who sat adjacent to Yeonjun.

You could feel the awkwardness hanging in the atmosphere. No one wanted to talk about that evening’s incident.

“Where’s Gyu? He texted us to hurry up and now he’s MIA,” Taehyun turned to the Staff room’s door.

“Uh… I’ll go grab some coffee. Dessert anyone?” Huening spoke.

“Don’t worry! Desserts are on the house!” Beomgyu enigmatically burst hopping through the doors. “I’ve told Yuta to prepare your Vanilla latte and Vanilla ice cream and get some donuts ready!”

“Speaking of Vanilla ice cream, where the hell is Soobin?” Taehyun didn’t want to be here. He was so adamant in _not_ coming; that he even got his ‘Greek Gods’ book along and was reading it while the others were engrossed in their idle chatter. He was currently reading about Hades, God of the Underworld. Seriously, he thought, who would want to get hitched to a guy who kidnaps you and lives among moving corpses?

“NAKAMOTOTRO!”

“WHAT SOYBEAN?”

“Why the hell is there bread in my ice cream?” Soobin stomped his foot like a little kid who desperately wants candy. Hearing the commotion and laughter erupt, Taehyun folded the corner of the page and put down the book.

“Damn, who the hell likes Vanilla ice cream?” Beomgyu waved his free hand in the air.

“You know, according to survey, your ice cream choice reveals a lot about your personality. Vanilla means simplicity.” Haechan spoke.

“Where did this jerk come from?" Beomgyu whispered to Taehyun, pointing towards Haechan under the table.

“Oh, of course, I am quite a simple person.” Soobin dug deeper, relishing every bite.

“Says the one who carries a Gucci backpack to school and has a jacuzzi to himself.” Huening said earning a good laugh from everyone.

“Leave that, what was the ‘big announcement’, Soobin?” Yeonjun reminded him. Soobin’s pouty lips formed an ‘o’ like he totally forgot why he called the boys.

Hearing that got everyone’s attention, even Yuta, who was playing Color Switch behind the counter, and even Haechan, who was frosting Peppa Pig themed cupcakes.

“So, I booked a one-night camp at Pine-Ranger Woods.”

“Wait a minute, isn’t that at the outskirts of the city?” Rather than being happy, Huening and Beomgyu started whining like they do for everything. “That’s gonna take the whole day!”

“Oh come on! That’s the whole point! It’s gonna be a road trip as well. It’s this Tuesday, so we have two days. So, who’s coming?”

“Me!”

“Me too!”

“Me three!”

“Count me in.”

Soobin gave them a small smile. He wanted to make most out of this summer with his besties.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“It was summer when I saw your face, looked like a teenage runaway,” he softly sung while his fingers tuned the strings of the guitar. Hearing that, Soobin turned to Yeonjun, who sat on the floor.

“Oh god I never thought we'd take it that far, some killer queen you are,” Soobin sang along. Yeonjun, still looking at the strings, smiled hearing his voice. “Now I'm running and I can't stop anywhere I go, I think about it every day and night I can't let go, man, I'm never the same, we were shot gun lovers, I'm a shot gun running away,” They sung together.

“So come a little closer, there was something I can tell ya  
It was such a rollercoaster  
and a killer queen you are”

They got lost with the rhythm and symphony of their voices harmonizing together; lapping together on the ocean, waves breaking smoothly on the shores of a beach, creating soft ripples on the surface of water that gently subside. _This moment is magical_ , Soobin thought. He looked at Yeonjun who sat under the window sill that ran his hand through his obsidian hair that flew delicately like gossamer threads.

“Quit staring.”

“Uh-I…I wasn’t staring!” Soobin jumped off the bed, gesticulating vigorously. Yeonjun let out a low chuckle and got up, leaving Soobin pomegranate-faced in his bedroom.

He took two small tubs of ice cream – mint chocolate and vanilla specifically – and grabbed two spoons and walked back to the bedroom.

“Jun! We had ice cream before coming here!” Soobin widened his eyes seeing the ice cream. But he didn't want to be the 'boring one', so he grabbed his tub of vanilla ice cream.

“That was like…three hours ago. Do you want it or should I take it back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small chapter, I know. :(  
> Okay, so for the story, the boys' ages have been altered.  
> Yeonjun, Changbin - 17 turning 18  
> Soobin, Beomgyu, Taehyun - 17  
> Huening - 16 turning 17
> 
> See ya next week lovely readers!


	6. coffee breath. (bonus chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like any other day. But today, Yeonjun meets someone who completely changes him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest listening to Coffee Breath by Sophia Mills

Itaewon,  
October 14,  
7.17 a.m. 

Fourteen-year-old Yeonjun looked at the scene in front of him. It was raining cats and dogs. He then looked at his wet shirt. He then, lastly, thought of how he should have agreed to letting his aunt drop him to school, or at least carry an umbrella to school. Clouds were pretty deceiving, and it proved so in this case.

He rubbed his palms up and down his arms in attempts to make himself warm. Finding a rock to fiddle with, he kept kicking it at intervals while walking with a pace a little faster, knowing at this rate he would never reach school on time.

He crossed the road and went inside _Stay Gold Café._ He saw the shop owner, Kim Seokjin, whom he sent a small wave. Yeonjun was a regular at the café, and became acquainted with Mr. Seokjin and Jay, the guitarist of the café who often persuaded Yeonjun to join their little café band.

He walked up to the counter and from a tiny pocket in his backpack he took out a few notes. He placed his order for the usual - cold coffee with mint chocolate on the top.

Coming back to the counter in a few minutes, he went over to pick up his coffee. The barista placed two cups of cold coffee on the table. He reached out, but his hand brushed with someone standing next to him–which caught him off guard. He turned to see it was.

A brunet boy, about an inch taller than Yeonjun, looking back at him. Yeonjun recognized the boy as a classmate of his. The brunet's surprised expression turned into a softer one as he opened his mouth to speak. Chocolate brown orbs locked with his own. Yeonjun felt he could stare into those eyes forever. 

"Um... hey, you're Yeonjun, right? We share chemistry together, right?" The brunet's pouty lips gave a small smile to the raven head.

Yeonjun was grateful that the boy started the conversation; otherwise they would just be looking at each other in an awkward silence.

“Yeah… um, we-uh-yeah, nice seeing y-you here S-Soobin…”

Yeonjun shyly muttered back and grabbed his coffee cup.

Soobin took his cup and looked at Yeonjun’s.

“Mint chocolate with coffee?” Soobin cocked his head in both confusion and curiosity as to how could someone even digest that combination.

Sipping his coffee, Yeonjun wiped the foam off his cup, “Um, yeah, I-uh have it all the time, y-you know?”

A thunder broke out, clashed with the blinding vivid lightning, diverting their attention outside. Raindrops fell down, pooling up on the surface.

“We should head to school. You’re coming with me?” The tall brunet said walking towards the door of the café. Yeonjun wanted to decline, but then he gave it a thought and said that I’ll tag along. Both the boys walked outside and got in a car–Soobin’s car. They sat at the back and Soobin told his driver that they could go.

He couldn’t believe he was sitting right next to _the Choi Soobin–_ school’s best basketball player and team captain and one of the ‘popular boys’. Soobin’s Mother is the CEO of one of most reputed companies in Korea and his Father is the Editor of a well-known magazine. No wonder this boy is filthy rich.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

While engaged in idle talk, they didn’t release when they reached school. They got off the car and Yeonjun started bowing in gratitude to Soobin and his driver. Soobin shrugged it and told Yeonjun to “chill.” They passed the gates and started trudging up the staircase when Soobin spoke,

“Yeonjun,” he started, “We have chemistry right before recess. I was, um, wondering if you’d like to uh-sit with me?” Soobin rubbed the nape of his neck.

“Sure, sounds great,” Yeonjun came closer and gave an assuring smile. They were so close. Yeonjun could get the dizzying yet pleasing scent of _his_ coffee breath.

Soobin reciprocated the smile, his eyes forming crescents.

“See you then,” the boys bid each other bye.

Yeonjun smiled to himself. Something told him that this would last long. After being deceived for so long, months later, he finally finds someone who he can call a friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so hey guys! I'm back...  
> I'm writing a couple of bonus chapters about how the boys meet. This bonus series occurs about 2-4 years before the actual story takes place. The remaining (with the other boys) will be posted sometime later.
> 
> See ya soon!


	7. company.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get acquainted with two people on the way who also seem to head out for the summers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok, dudes, so this chapter is hella long so stay with me

June 28, 4:27 p.m.

He ran his hand along the little droplets that slid down his window, cheering for that one droplet to win the race. The blanket of incandescent grey clouds hung in the sky, letting their tears out, clashing with sporadic lightning.

Two nights ago, he imagined today to be a bright sunny day like they show you in Netflix shows. But he didn't let the rain bring his hopes down. He always loved the rain. The petrichor and light squalls made him serene.

"Yeonjun, stop freaking daydreaming and get going. If they keep honking, I won't hesitate to hit your bae Soybean with that new rolling pin you got."

A very, very, sleepy, and fuming Changbin broke Yeonjun from his trance. Nodding, Yeonjun got up and put on his black turtle-neck sweater and grabbed his phone and backpack. He bid goodbye to Changbin who stood there like your aunty who lives next door, who, for some reason, really hates you.

He dashed from the living room down to the car. He ran up to the door but then he stopped.

"Dude, you okay?" Beomgyu said, lowering the window.

"I left my headphones at home. Lemme get 'em."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin placed his hand on his forehead in frustration. Kai, Beomgyu, and Yeonjun were fighting what to play on the radio, Soobin was yelling curses to the speeding and over-taking drivers who drove by, and Taehyun gazed outside the window, like in a 1990's sad song.

Yup, an ideal road trip.

Five guys. Goodbye guys.

"Can you people shut up? We wouldn't have been stuck in this traffic if you guys had hurried up a bit." Soobin ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Well, we wouldn't have been here if you drove like a grandpa." Taehyun snapped back. They were stuck in a traffic jam for the past hour. This delayed their three-hour road trip furthermore. It had been merely an hour and a half that the boys hit the road, yet they couldn't contain their patience anymore. The quarreling boys finally decided to play Bebe Rexha, the only thing in the world that could calm Soobin.

"Guys, there is a diner across the road. Plus I'm pretty hungry. Can we please go there?" Beomgyu pouted. He didn't even have lunch. Of course, after having a brunch consisting of three scoops of ice creams and two fat waffles drenched in honey, who would have lunch?

"Don't you think that would delay the trip? Just have some Oreos."

"Noooooooooooooo

Pleeeeeew eeease hyuuuuuuuug...

I'm hungrrrrrrryyyy" 

Beomgyu crossed his arms letting out a groan.

Kai, who was scrolling through his phone, looked up. "There seems to be hardly any crowd at the diner. Just take a turn, hyung."

After getting everyone's confirmation, Soobin took a turn and parked the car. The boys got out of the car, legs wobbly after sitting for so long. They strode in the diner and took a seat at the table next to the window at the corner. A waiter came over and the boys ordered quite less, not wanted to fill their stomach as they eagerly wanted to have grill at the camp.

"I'm parched. Does anyone want drinks?" Kai got up, motioning for someone to tag along.

"Sprite please," Soobin said not bothering to look at Kai.

"Come with me hyung." Kai dragged Soobin by the arm to the vending machine.

Yeonjun on the other hand, settled between Beomgyu and Soobin, had his hands clasped together and turned around, getting the unnerving feeling that someone was staring at him. His gaze fixated on a guy with wavy brown locks and grey orbs accompanied by another man with blue highlights. Both seemed to be around six feet tall. Somehow, looking at them, made Yeonjun nauseous. The brunet looked at Yeonjun for just a moment and then sauntered to the vending machine.

His thoughts wandered back to _that night._ What if it's - 

A notification from his phone made him peer down. His mother texted him.

mom: changbin told me you're going camping. y didn't u tell me?

yeonnie: sorry mom, just one night

mom: anyways take care, luv u

yeonnie: u too, luv u too mom

They had their snacks and decided to get going. Soobin noticed that there were hardly any cars on the road and at the diner as well. Everyone got in except for Yeonjun, who stood firm on the asphalt, looking sternly at the diner, where they were sitting.

"Hello? Earth to Yeonjun, let's get going." Soobin said and Yeonjun turned around.

"Shotgun," Yeonjun announced.

"What? No, I'm sitting here. Go back Yeonjun hyung."

"Yah, Beomgyu, you sat here while we were coming; move back."

A Black SUV parked right next to their spot. Soobin had a scorn expression. In the entire parking lot, they had to park right here. Three people got out of the SUV. A guy in a red beanie stood in front and lightly kicked a stone where Soobin was standing. By the smirk on his lips, Soobin knew it was intentional. Yeonjun saw that too.

 _Click!_ He saw a larger stone roll right in front of him.

"Leave them Soobin," Yeonjun whispered, pulling the taller one back.

"No, I'm gonna –" He grunted and stepped forward. He red beanie stepped for as well, and to Soobin's surprise, that guy was an inch taller than him. Beomgyu and Kai stepped out of the car to see what's taking them so long.

"You'd make a good bait, pretty boy." His breath smelt like cigarettes and he reeked of alcohol.

The other two behind the red beanie were even taller, wore the same expression which screamed malice.

"Leave them Kyung. Go mess with someone else." A voice intervened. Both the boys turned to see the men from the diner.

"Move it Jungkook. Stop tryna' act all goody-two-shoes." One of them spoke moving to the direction of the diner.

"Leave them you shits. Or you're not gonna be allowed to roam here as well." Jungkook spoke. The boys shrugged and walked in the diner, nudging Jungkook on the way.

"I'm sorry. Those were my classmates in high school. Got expelled for, you know, these kinds of activities." The blue-haired man spoke.

"No, don't apologize. You people helped us." Kai spoke and the others nodded.

"By the way, I'm Jungkook and this is Taehyung." Taehyung waved to the boys and they too introduced themselves. When it came to Taehyun, he smiled when Taehyung let out a little chuckle at the resemblance of their names.

"Oh, you can call me V. Everyone calls me that."

They came to know that Jungkook and Taehyung are in their second year of college and they were too heading out of home for the summers.

"So where are you guys headed?" Beomgyu asked.

"We booked this camp at Pine-Ranger woods. We'll be spending a night there." Taehyung said, pointed to the food items at the back of their vehicle.

"Dude! We're heading there too!" Beomgyu jumped lightly, chuckling at the coincidence. So we could drive there together, Soobin added and those two nodded and they got in their respective vehicles.

Yeonjun, who again sat at the back, didn't like it. Those two did help them but something just wasn't right. He let out a sigh and put his air pods on, looking out of the window.

When the felt the car come to a halt, he sat straight and looked outside. A weary road with grass poking from the sides looking like it hadn't been trimmed in ages. In the distance he could see lights, which were fairy lights from the tents. The birch canopy made the evening look even darker than it was. He pulled out his air pods and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans and got out. Soobin turned off the ignition and to the boys.

"We're at the camp guys."


	8. black out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy sometime at the camp. But Yeonjun soon learns letting his guard down , even for a bit, wasn't a good idea.

The chilly zephyr in the woods made Yeonjun realize the contrast between a day in the city and here in the woods.

He pulled out his crème cardigan Soobin got him from H&M when they went for Homecoming shopping, but Yeonjun ditched it when he had no company. He didn’t want to be third wheeling among all his friends who had dates, even Huening, who was fifteen, had a date; which was a humiliating thought for sixteen-year-old Yeonjun, and Soobin occasionally brought it up, finding an excuse to tease the shy one.

He pulled the sleeves down, making adorable sweater paws, like he always does. He slung his backpack on his shoulder and followed suit. Taehyun sauntered along Yeonjun. The boy was engrossed in something.

“What are you reading, Tyun?”

“Well, I recently started with ‘It’. I guess you should try it too before the second movie comes out.” He said, shutting off his Kindle.

Taehyun was the person Yeonjun could talk about books with. Both were ardent bookworms and once did not speak to each other for a week after having a disagreement whether Snape was a good guy or the antagonist. (Tell me about it.)

“I’m not really into this stuff, but if you say so, I’ll give it a shot.” He chuckled, seeing Taehyun’s face light up.

The pungent scent of cologne hit them and they turned to see Jungkook and Taehyung coming out, while Jungkook hit Taehyung for making the car smell like cologne. The pair noticed the other two ahead on the track and waved to them. Taehyun waved back while Yeonjun just stood and looked at them, skepticism clouding his thoughts. _Weird,_ Yeonjun thought.

He let out a little sigh in annoyance; how all his friends could let two strangers camp with them. Whether they helped them or not, they’re still strangers.

They arrived at the camp. There were two tents decked with fairy lights and a bonfire lit up, with comfy logs as seating. A grill was kept close to the bonfire. This seemed to be an idyllic camp to the boys. Everyone kept their belongings in the tent. In the car they decided that the three oldest will share a tent while the younger ones, Taehyun and Kai, would share one. Jungkook and Taehyung had their own tent in a distance.

Everyone nestled around the bonfire, sharing jokes and chatting among themselves. Yeonjun found a spot for himself at the foot of a tent and made his way there when someone called his name.

“Hey, Yeonjun, I need your help.”

Taehyung’s low voice compelled him to turn around.

Yeonjun turned and nodded slightly. “Yeah, sure, what is it?”

“Come with me. I have the drinks and snacks in the car.” Saying that, he turned and walked, with a confused Yeonjun trudging behind him. Taehyung walked fast, striding with long steps, so Yeonjun increased his pace.

“So how old are you?” Taehyung asked, trying to make small talk, something Yeonjun really, really, HATES.

 ~~Why do you care~~ I’m 17.

“Oh cool. The five of you seem to be close. How long have you known each other?”

 ~~Are you gonna write my biography or what~~ Yeah, we’ve known each other for quite some time.

Taehyung let out a little chuckle and placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

~~Did I say something funny, you jer-~~

Once they reached the car, Taehyung unlocked it and pulled out a carton of drinks.

“Is that alcohol?” Yeonjun asked, eying the bottles of Smirnoff in the carton.

“Yes, it is. If you don’t drink, you could have the diluted version, or an aerated beverage.” Taehyung then pulled a giant box in which he said there was marinated meat and savories like chips and wafers. Yeonjun stared at the amount of food. They were only two people, yet they stocked food enough for a bunch.

His head spun, and his legs were wobbly for a moment.

Holding the carton of drinks, he dashed back to the camp, leaving Taehyung to just stare at the running boy, flabbergasted.

Yeonjun reached back to the camp and kept the drinks next to the grill and went to his spot. He sat down on the ground and huddled, hugging his knees. He couldn’t think straight. Right now he just wanted to close his eyes and go to –

“Hello! Earth to Yeonjun!? I called you like five times, but you just kept staring at nothing! Are you alright?” Soobin asked, placing his hand on Yeonjun’s knee to soothe him.

 ~~I say that I’m fine but I’m not fine but I never say it because no one would ever understand~~ “Yeah, everything’s fine.”

“Are you hungry? Beomgyu and Kai got the food. We can start grilling.” Soobin suggested. Knowing Yeonjun for three years, he knew Yeonjun had the habit of spacing out often when he was bored. Soobin always tried coming up with something to keep the older busy.

“Um, okay.” He muttered and followed Soobin to the grill, which was lit up, ready to use.

“Where did you disappear off to?” Soobin looked at Yeonjun while putting the meat on the skewers.

“That Tae- ‘V’ guy asked me to help him get drinks.” Both of them turned to see Jungkook mixing Sprite with vodka and handing the glass to Taehyun and Beomgyu, both looking eager to try it.

“I don’t think that’s a good–”

“Oh, come on, Jun, don’t be such a killjoy. We can have it,” Soobin gave a light smack on Yeonjun’s shoulder and Yeonjun snorted and rolled his sleeves and went back to placing the meat on the grill.

“You’re wearing the cardigan.” Soobin suddenly spoke.

“Oh, I am?” Yeonjun placed the grilled meat on the plate and shrugged, stating the obvious.

“I thought you hated it.” The taller smirked.

“Give the plate to the others,”

“Don’t dodge the question, Choi,”

“You’re being an idiot, Choi,” Yeonjun whisper-yelled, avoiding eye contact with the boy in front of him.

“Your idiot,” Soobin replied, earning a glare from Yeonjun.

Beomgyu came to the grill with a pout on his lips. Both the Chois turned to the third one.

“Hey you guys done? I’m hungry…” His whiny self tried to grab some pieces off the grill, but Soobin swat his hand away.

“Here, take the plate guys.” Soobin handed Beomgyu a large plate of grilled meat that shushed the whiny boy and left the grill, signaling Yeonjun to come along. Yeonjun put some pieces on a small plate for himself and retreated to the spot he wanted to sit since they arrived.

Everyone passed food and drinks around while he dug into his plate when he got the pungent smell of cologne. He turned to his left and Taehyung placed a glass of diluted vodka, giving him that ‘enjoy’ look.

He picked up the glass, contemplating whether to drink. The first time he drank was two months ago, at someone’s house party, and he, somehow, stayed sober.

“Jjunie-ah, let’s cheers,” Soobin said, holding up his glass close to the latter’s. Yeonjun got his closer and with the clinking of glasses, Soobin quaffed his drink in a go. Yeonjun gulped. He turned around to see the others. Beomgyu was lying on the ground, cheeks tinted pink, and Taehyun looked like he could throw up anytime, while Kai’s boisterous laugh echoed.

He brought the glass to his lips and chugged the vodka.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. His blurry vision turned to Soobin, who held his palm to his head.

“Whoa man, my head hurts.”

Everything turned dark. He could make out Beomgyu and Taehyun’s intoxicated state, limp against each other. Soobin too softly fell on a large cushion next to him. Jungkook and Taehyung were out of sight.

That’s when it struck Yeonjun.

The drinks were drugged.

It dawned upon him too late. His body gave up and his vision darkened. The potent sensation of alcohol burned his throat and but he held his tears back, breath tugged. His head throbbed, but he couldn’t move.

Raindrops fell on him and his wet clothes stuck to his skin; and the last thing he heard was Kai’s inebriated laughs before he blacked out.


	9. run away.

Black.

That was all he could see.

Yeonjun tried to get up, but pain shot up in his entire body. He tried moving, but he was stuck. His hands and legs were tied and there was a gag placed between his mouth.

He lay there in silence, thinking about what would happen next.

Who are these people? And what did they want from them?

He hosted himself up slightly, but his leg brushed against something cold and it fell, shattering the silence. _A glass bottle,_ he thought.

The sound of the bottle shattering woke someone up beside him. Something soft tickled his palms. He grabbed the soft thing only to get a groan in response.

“Let go of my hair!”

He turned to the direction of the voice and felt someone rustle beside him.

“Jjunie-hyung, is that you?” Beomgyu whispered, his voice raspy because of being parched. Beomgyu did not have a gag on. He turned and lifted his tied hands until he could feel a tight knot in his hand, and fiddled with it until the knot was loose.

“Where are we?”

“I can feel movement underneath me… what if we’re in a truck or something?” Yeonjun was uncertain, yet this was the most plausible thought came to him at the moment.

“Are we the only ones here?”

“I-uh, Beomgyu, I don’t know…”

Yeonjun knew they had no time to waste. He tried searching for a shard of glass from the broken bottle.

“What are you doing, hyung?”

“I need you to shut up and cut the ropes around my hands,” he said, placing the shard of glass in Beomgyu’s palm.

Beomgyu was reluctant to do this, but they had to. A few cuts were nothing compared to the insurmountable pain of dying alone in a shack.

In a brisk move, he cut a knot while Yeonjun held in the pain. Another strike. And another strike. And another strike. Strike. Strike. Strike. Strike. Strike. Strike. Strike. Strike. Strike. Strike. Strike.

Sanguine ropes fell down his bleeding wrists.

“I’m so sorry, Yeonjun-hyung…”

Beomgyu sobbed, while Yeonjun let his legs free and turned to cut the ropes from Beomgyu.

Strike. Strike. Strike. Strike. Strike. Strike. Strike. Strike. Strike. Strike.

From a small crevice, a beam of light entered where they were captured. From the minor source of illumination, they saw the red-head, Taehyun, tied up in the corner. The boy turned and tossed a bit, disturbed by the light falling on his face. Both Yeonjun and Beomgyu scrambled to Taehyun and let him free.

“What about Soobin and Kai?” Beomgyu asked.

They were jerked forward.

“Guys, I think the vehicle has stopped,” Taehyun tried standing up despite his legs being wobbly.

“Maybe they’re gonna open the doors…”

The seated boys also got up. They would have to run now.

“I can hear people coming closer… on the c-count of th-ree…”

one.

two.

“We stick together,”

three.

The hinges of the gates of the truck squeaked, and they ran.

A woman decked in black opened the gates wider, only to get kicked in the face by a yelling Beomgyu.

“They’re running away!” She yelled and a few people, also decked in black, followed suit.

“DON’T LOOK BACK GUYS!” Yeonjun shrieked, sprinting into the forest ahead of him.

And Beomgyu did exactly what he was told not to.

A crowbar cut his left cheek. And then a sharp piercing jab in his ribs. And he fell on the ground.

Taehyun, who saw that, rushed to help Beomgyu but got pushed. He got up and rather than punching the guy who pushed him; he dashed to Beomgyu, who clenched his teeth and blocked the crowbar strikes with feeble blows.

“Come on, man, we gotta go,” He said, dragging the injured boy up.

“Don’t… I don’t wanna h-hold you back… You should g-go, bro…” Beomgyu mustered up the words, trying not to cry.

Leaving Beomgyu on the ground, he lunged at the guy holding a crowbar.

But he should have guessed. Just because the man was shorter than Taehyun, that didn’t mean he wasn’t strong. Two more people brought their crowbars and were coming to him. Seeing a clear path, he ran that way, not looking back.

 _I’m so sorry, Beomgyu-hyung…_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

The woods were so close that they were calling out to him.

Yeonjun ran forward, a smile of triumph playing on his lips.

Panting, he ran ahead into the woods.

But a man in black blocked him.

Sometimes, something is so close it almost blinds you.

The man matched his height, yet his physique and expression intimidated Yeonjun. He could not even think of punching the guy, because his blows would be nothing against the guy.

He cowered low and everything blacked out for a second.

Black.

Complete black.

His eyes opened, and the man dug into a pocket of his trousers. Yeonjun knew this was his chance. No one was around and the woods were right behind him. He could just fun. And so he did.

“Kwan, get the boy!”

In the dark woods, the only thing he could hear is his feet trampling through the wanted wear as he stumbled and tried to navigate his way, and heart pounding and the echoes filling his ears. This made him deaf.

Too bad he didn’t hear the gunshot.

He stopped in his tracks and fell on his knees and gripped his hand, the one that got cut a couple days ago. The bullet hit his forearm. The burning sensation seeped in and traveled up like waves.

The crimson streamed down his arm on the ground, pooling around him.

The metallic odor made him dizzy and his vision blurred and darkened and he curled up on the ground; and an immense, indescribable sense of ... despair filled him.

_Maybe this is how I die, sad and lonely._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

I woke up to a fierce clap of thunder.

The lightning outside formed lichtenburg figures on the blanket draped on me. I’m in my room.

My head hurts.

I try to sit up but as I put my hands on the bed to support me, a pain shots up my arm and look only to find tousled gauze wrapped around it. I guess I need to change the gauze because I spot red stains in the portion close to my elbow.

“Yeonjun-hyung, you’re finally awake. Here have some water.”

I look up to see Taehyun, concern and worry written all over his pale face. He looks so sleep deprived and his quivering arm holds out a glass of water, which I take immediately to ease my sore throat.

“Man, thank god you woke up. I thought you were dead, so I was just writing in my diary what explanations I would give to police and Momma.”

I cradled the glass in my palms and my blurry vision spotted Changbin sitting on a chair of my study in a dim corner of the room. If looks could kill, Changbin’s intense gaze would have caused two holes in my forehead.

“W-where’s uh-e-every-one? Beomgyu?” I croaked, coughed because of the pain in my throat.

“They’re not here, hyung,” Taehyun whispered, his dropping with every syllable, crouching on the ground and hugging his knees.

“Those people, they took everyone away…”

~~No.~~

~~No.~~

~~No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.~~

~~It’s my fault. They’re really gone.~~

Taehyun bites his lips to stop himself from breaking down and Changbin puts his face in hands, trembling.

I blink the tears from my eyes, wishing for this harrowing nightmare to end. But it’s trapped me. Like quick sand. The more I try to break free, the more I sink in deeper, deeper, deeper, and deeper, into this labyrinth of woe and affliction.

And I am screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou mes amis! Ça va? (answer it!)
> 
> Things have just got juicy...  
> Make sure to hit Kudos and don't be a silent reader, share your thoughts!


	10. this sucks.

“Sir, we got two boys…” Jungkook spoke in a low voice. He knew he was going to get scolded. But he didn’t have a choice. This was something he had to do.

“Two? Weren’t they four boys?”

“S-sir they were but, Maia said t-hat they, um, escaped s-somehow,” He looked back at the sleeping boy on Taehyung’s lap.

“And Sir, your son, uh, accidently got d-drunk as well…”

“What!? You people had one job, and you messed that up too!”

“I’m sorry Sir! We’re on our way, should I tell Mr.–” The phone got cut.

_ This sucks,  _ Jungkook thought.

Taehyung felt the boy on his lap shift.

“Soft pillow…” The intoxicated teen muttered, cuddling closer to a vexed Taehyung, whose expression softened seeing the cute drowsy boy and the latter patted his soft fluff of hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOla AMigos! Hope everyone's doing well.  
> What do you think of this chapter? I thought there were five boys... but four? What do you think?


	11. "911, what's your emergency?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun, Taehyun and Changbin are pondering about their next steps when an unexpected call turns everything upside down.

June 29, 2:01 a.m.

"How did we get here?"

Yeonjun spoke up, making both of them look at him.

Changbin turned – stomach on the ground, "Yeah, Taehyun, tell us. You just cannot barge in someone's place at one in the morning when it's pouring cats and dogs, carrying a bleeding body, and then keep mum."

Sometime ago, Changbin got mattresses and blankets for himself and Taehyun into Yeonjun's room to sleep on, but for the past one hour, no one slept, nor spoke a word.

"After we got separated while escaping," Taehyun paused, looking at Yeonjun now.

"I heard a gunshot go off somewhere; and I-uh knew it had to be something bad. I confirmed my fears when I found you, passed out somewhere in a grassy patch, your arm bleeding. I had to drag you to a road, which wasn't too far. It took ages for a car to get by, since those people took our phones and everything, and after two sour lucks, someone agreed to let us in; because the first car ignored us and the second one drove away, seeing Yeonjun. We hitchhiked our way here.

"Well, at first the guy was reluctant because from where we came, it was like-um, an hour away. But I promised him some bucks. He increased the price, seeing Yeonjun bleeding. I had to tip him an extra to keep him to shut up, otherwise he would have thought we returning after committing a murder. And a borrowed a fortune from Changbin to pay that guy."

"Well, you even borrowed my clothes, I mean, you are wearing them." Yes, Taehyun was wearing Changbin's old skull t-shirt and matching skull pajama bottoms (from his edgy phase).

Changbin supported himself by placing his elbows on the ground. "But how did it all start?"

Yeonjun and Taehyun shared a swift glance. This intrigued Changbin even more. And so they recited the entire incident, from the diner to their abduction, to him.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"You mean, they-they, they just kidnapped you?" Changbin started freaking out.

"What the hell do you mean by 'just kidnapped'?" Yeonjun voice echoed.

The home was dark because of the heavy downpour and their only source of luminescence was lightning and phosphorescent star stickers Yeonjun had pasted on his door, closet and headboard of his bed. ( **A/N** : oh, come on, everyone loves those.)

Changbin sat himself on his knees to say something when the home landline rung.

"Who the heck must call now?" Taehyun muttered, turning in his sheets sprawled over the floor.

"I'll check." Changbin got up. Something made Yeonjun follow Changbin, and seeing both of them go out, Taehyun followed suite, taking Yeonjun's thick blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders.

"Put it on speaker mode." Yeonjun said, and Changbin nodded.

But as soon as Changbin picked the phone, they were greeted with harsh breathing.

_"Look outside."_

The boys froze. Those people couldn't have found them.

Or did they?

Changbin put down the phone, cutting the call. He didn't know what to say.

Yeonjun got up, and crouched under the windowpane in the dining hall, moved the curtains to the side and peeked out. He silently prayed he just misheard. That it was just a nightmare and that he had to wake up.

In the misty rain, he saw three men looking up to the window. It was as if they spotted Yeonjun and nodded. He ducked down and looked at Taehyun and Changbin, whose eyes demanded 'what did you see?'

He held up three fingers, "T-three people out t-there, l-looking at me,"

"They are out there."

Changbin got up, hastily dialing someone on his phone, "I do not understand what is going on but I'm calling the police."

He dialed the police. The other two just watched in silence.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"There're these people outside, uh-um, followed us, and threatening us... we're in 394 –"

The call just got interrupted.

_What the-_

_"You've done the wrong thing, boys,"_ the raspy voice spoke.

"What do you want from us!?"

_"Why would I tell you? Haven't you heard – show not tell?"_

"P-please l-leave us alone... Is it money you want from us? Then take it, but just leave us." Yeonjun trembled, pleading Changbin with his eyes to cut the call.

 _"If you call the police again, you can forget your friends ever existed. And the fun hasn't even start –"_ Changbin hung up the phone.

_"What have we gotten ourselves into?"_

_A/N: The tenth chapter! What are your thoughts? Vote and maybe leave a comment as well... Bye folks!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The tenth chapter! What are your thoughts? Vote and maybe leave a comment as well... Bye folks!


End file.
